1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycles and, more particularly, to an electrical bicycle, which enables the user to change the steering direction by biasing his or her body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle, as shown in FIG. 1 is generally comprised of a head tube, a seat tube, a bottom bracket fixedly provided at the bottom side of the seat tube, a top tube and a down tube connected between the head tube and the seat tube, a handlebar and front fork assembly installed in the head tube to hold a front wheel, seat stays and chain stays backwardly extended from the seat tube and the bottom bracket, a rear wheel pivoted to the connection area between the seat stays and the chair stays, and a bottom bracket bearing axle, two pedal and crank assemblies respectively connected to the ends of the bottom bracket bearing axle, and a chain transmission mechanism coupled between the bottom bracket bearing axle and the rear wheel. When riding the bicycle, the rider pedals the pedal and crank assemblies to move the bicycle and operates the handlebars of the handlebar and front fork assembly to control the steering direction of the bicycle. There are known electrical bicycles in which a battery-operated motor drive is installed and controlled to rotate the front wheel (or rear wheel) of the bicycle. When operating these conventional bicycles, the rider controls the steering direction by means of operating the handlebars.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical bicycle which enables the rider to control the steering direction of the bicycle by turning his or her body to change the center of gravity. It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical bicycle which enables the rider to control the steering direction of the bicycle by turning his or her body to change the center of gravity with less effort than in a conventional bicycle. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electrical bicycle which, which is durable in use. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electrical bicycle, which is easy to assemble. It is still another object of the present invention to k provide an electrical bicycle, which has a receiving chamber for storing the battery module, tools, and parts. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the electrical bicycle comprises a front body unit, a rear body unit, and a pivot coupler unit coupled between the front body unit and the rear body unit for enabling the rider to control the direction of steering by twisting the body. The pivot coupler unit comprises a inverted T-shaped bar disposed vertically, a bottom bracket fixedly transversely fastened to a bottom side of the T-shaped bar, the bottom bracket having two ends fixedly connected to the rear body unit, a foot bar supported in the bottom bracket and protruded over two distal ends of the bottom bracket, a smoothly arched guard extended over the periphery of the T-shaped bar and fixedly fastened to the front body unit for enabling the front body unit and the rear body unit to be biased relative to each other, and a seat assembly coupled to a top end of the T-shaped bar.